


Another Sleepless Night

by kutekasplon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutekasplon/pseuds/kutekasplon
Summary: Eddie is having nightmares about it, and Richie is there to comfort him





	Another Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of edited

It was another night that Eddie was awakened by nightmares. For about two weeks he’s been having the same dream over and over, and he has gotten close to zero sleep. The Losers keep asking him if he was okay but he would brush them off and tell them that he was only staying up late reading, but they could see right through him. Eddie was now 17, and he was still having nightmares about It. These last two weeks have been particularly bad because it was around the time when they were going through that hell. Eddie looked over at his alarm clock and saw that it read 1 a.m. Tears were slowly running down his cheeks, he was getting used to the nightmares, but this one was one of the worst.

Him and the Losers we back down in the sewers, and It got them and killed Richie. It was especially bad for Eddie because he was hopelessly in love with Riche, and he couldn’t bare seeing that. The more Eddie thought of it, the more he cried, he knows that they defeated It, but he still has his fears. He laid awake for about thirty more minutes he was about to close his eyes again when he heard a light tap on his window. He slowly got out of bed and walked cautiously to his window, when he opened it he saw that it was no one other than Richie Tozier.

“Hi Eds,” Richie smiled, “Are you just going to stand there all night or let me in.”

Eddie said nothing and stepped back Richie’s smile never failed to make him flustered. When Richie climbed into through the window, he closed it and turned towards Eddie. “Aren’t you going to ask what I’m doing here?”

“Okay, What are you doing here?” Eddie asked.

“Nothing just wanted to see my cute Eddie bear.”

Eddie hoped that Richie wasn’t paying attention to the blush on his cheeks. “What the fuck is it with you and these terrible nicknames?”

“You know you love it Eds,” Eddie sighed Richie was right Eddie did love the nicknames, but he didn’t need Richie knowing that.

“Are you sleeping over?”

“Do you want me to?” Richie asked.

“It’s up to you. I don’t mind,” Eddie was secretly hoping that he would. 

Richie smiled and nodded his head, “I’ll stay spaghetti man.”

Eddie smiled, once he got to his bed, he laid down and patted the stop next to him welcoming Richie. Richie walked over and got in next to Richie, once he was situated he wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled him closer. Eddie was sure that he was as red as a tomato, they laid awake in silence for a little while until Richie spoke.

“Why were you up Eds?” He questioned.

Eddie ignored the nickname and sighed, “Just reading, I started this new book, and it’s really good,” Eddie lied. 

“I call bullshit; you’ve been saying that every night for the past two weeks and I know it’s not true. I’ve known you for a long time Eds, and I know when you’re lying.”

“I don’t want to bother anyone with my problems, its nothing okay,” Eddie muttered.

Richie had a hurt look on his face, “No not okay, you haven’t been sleeping, and I know that you’re tired, Eddie. We were at the quarry the other day, and no one wanted to wake you because we can see you haven’t slept in days. Something is seriously wrong, and you won’t even tell your best friends.”

Eddie was upset now, why couldn’t Richie just let things go, “You want to know why I’m up. It’s because every night for the past two weeks if been having nightmares about that fucking clown, and tonight was another one of those dreams, and instead of something happening to me it was happening to you.” There were tears in Eddie’s eyes, “And I’m scared that everytime I fall asleep I’ll have the same dream, and I know it’s not real but watching that happen to someone that I love more than anything in this world hurts.” Eddie was now full-blown sobbing.

Richie’s heart broke at every word Eddie said, “I’m so so sorry Eddie, you should have talked to us we could have helped you. We know what it’s like around this time of the year, we all go through it.”

“I didn’t want to bother anyone with my problems.” Richie just nodded and pulled Eddie on to his chest.

“Eds, you said something back there in your rant.”

Eddie stiffened up, “What about it?” he asked.

“I just wanted to let you know that I also love you more than anything in the world and I’ve been waiting to tell you that for a long time.”

Eddie lifted his head and looked up at Richie in disbelief. “You love me?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said,” when Eddie heard these words his lips were on Richie’s fast. It took no time for Richie to respond. Richie moved his hands up to Eddie’s cheeks and gave him a deeper kiss. They continued to kiss for a little while until Eddie pulled away. When he looked at Richie, he saw that his cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen.

“I’ve been waiting to do that for a very long time,” Richie said. 

“Does this mean that we’re dating?” Eddied asked.

“If that’s what you want Eds then yes, but if not I get it.”

“This is definitely what I want.”

“Good now get some sleep Eds you really need it.”

“Night Trashmouth.”

“Night Eddie my love.” Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head, and they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> For more, you can follow me on Tumblr @kutekacsplon


End file.
